


cacodaemon

by regalmingi



Series: a tale of 14 souls [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Found Family, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: : a demon, or evil spirit.he'd often wrestle with his conscience, but inevitably the cacodaemons would winwooyoung is sent to the mortal plane by himself and ends up becoming a part of a family that had been waiting for him all along. he's wary, but these boys seem so kind and warm, they're surely trustworthy.but does wooyoung belong with such bright-colored souls? or will he taint them all black with his darkness?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: a tale of 14 souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. albescent

**Author's Note:**

> so...here's an ateez/oneus au. im a wee (WEE BIG) scared this wont live up to expectations...but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless owo
> 
> tags are still being decided (i havent figured out who pairings i want to do with jongho, keonhee, youngjo, or seoho yet)
> 
> explicit scenes to come; i will post warnings if you would like to read smut-free

Vast neon lights, sounds of an urban city, crowds that Wooyoung has never seen before, his senses were overwhelmed from being in the mortal plane for the first time since he was a small child. Though he boasted confidence to his half-brothers that the land of the living was no big feat for the demigod, but his heightened senses were overloaded. Though it was night outside when he was randomly teleported, the bright artificial lights were hurting his eyes more so than daylight ever had. He had probably stayed in the underworld for way too long.

Wooyoung ducked into the nearest building, not caring what it was as long as those bright and colorful lights would go away. Thankfully he chanced upon a bar, low, jazz-like music echoing in the dark area. There was a live performance, but the audience’s cheers were light and the singer’s voice soothing to the ears. 

Instantly, he felt better, the mood of the bar harmonizing with his soul. He cast a spell of darkness around him, concealing his presence from mortals before sitting down at one of the barstools. And it was then that he started to observe.

A curious boy at heart, Wooyoung would often just observe his surroundings. Since he had been away from the mortal plane for quite some time, he needed to make sure he blended in. His choice of attire seemed fine, a dark-stained pair of jeans paired with a dark black shirt with some modest and stylish holes, dark black boots, and a long, black trench coat. It’s not like he was trying to advertise that he was a son of Hades (Wooyoung liked wearing colorful outfits too), but the dark clothes helped with concealment spells.

He had been so inside of his own head, his gaze lost in a sea of swaying bodies that he barely registered the gentle tap on his shoulders. Stunned, Wooyoung turned around, wide-eyed, wondering who could have possibly seen through his magic. While Wooyoung wasn’t necessarily the strongest of his half-brothers, there was no way a mortal could— 

_ Oh. _

The energy from the young man’s soul was a bright golden yellow. Wooyoung silently cursed in his head before taking a deep breath and looking to the other. 

“What—”

“Son of Hades.” The other man said in ancient greek, so that no other patrons would be able to overhear their conversation. “Right?”

Taken aback, Wooyoung took a bit longer to respond, but the other man is patient. He could feel his cheeks blooming a soft shade of red. “Y-yes, do you know me?”

“Kind of.” He extended his hand out to Wooyoung with a faint smile. “I’m Youngjo. Son of Dionysus.”

Despite feeling a bit uneasy, Wooyoung took the hand and shook it firmly. “I...don’t think we’ve met...but you know who I am?”

Youngjo took his hand back and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s kind of complicated but...I knew you were going to arrive sooner or later.”

“You did?” Wooyoung felt his head start to swim; was this really an elaborate prank by his elder half-brothers? But...Youngjo didn’t seem the type. “How? Even I didn’t know I was going to be here.”

“Like I said, kind of complicated.” He pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen until it started ringing and he held it to his ear. Wooyoung watched in amazement; technology really had improved since the last time he was here. “Joong-ah. No, Mingi isn’t here. I told you he was on his honeymoon.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I made a promise, okay? Don’t judge me too hard.” Youngjo spared a glance at Wooyoung, making sure the younger boy didn’t bolt before looking back at his feet. “It’s important, though. That boy in the prophecy...he’s here.”

Wooyoung perked up and he leaned closer. “Prophecy?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Youngjo answered back on the phone. “Just like you described. Sure I can’t have a go at him?” A loud voice carried through the phone that even Wooyoung could hear, making Youngjo wince. “I was just joking. Shall I send him up?” There was a moment of silence before Youngjo pulled the phone away from his ear, hanging up the call before sliding it back into his pocket. He turned his attention to Wooyoung and gestured towards a staircase behind the bar. “There’s some folks who wanna chat upstairs.”

“O-oh.” At this point, Wooyoung was a bit trusting of this man, but he did not let the magic cast around him dissipate. “How can you see me?” He asked as they slowly made their way up the dark wooden staircase. Wooyoung wouldn’t have even noticed it if he hadn’t been directed towards it; hiding in plain sight.

“What do you mean?” Youngjo asked, turning around and giving him a lookover before turning back to the stairwell that opened up into an equally dark hallway, the faintest of lights allowing them some vision in the darkness. “Did you cast magic?”

“Yes.” Wooyoung looked around the hallway, almost walking right into a wall when the hallway turned a sharp 90 degree angle. But he caught himself, following after Youngjo towards another flight of stairs. “I haven’t really met other demigods...but I don’t think I’m weak enough to where just anyone can see me.”

Youngjo snickered. “I see.” He stopped at the base of the stairs. “I’ve been on watch at the bar for a reason. No matter how strong your magic is...doesn’t really matter to me.” He flashed Wooyoung a cunning smile before heading up the second set of stairs. “Me and my family live on the second floor. Your new family lives up here.”

“New family?” Wooyoung felt a shiver run down his spine as he sensed powerful souls just beyond the door at the top of the stairwell. There was a brightness shining through the door that starkly contrasted the dimly lit hallway that led up to it. “I don’t understand.”

“Soon you will.” Youngjo said, opening the door and leaving it open for the younger boy to follow. “But I won’t be the one to explain it to you.”

Though the room was as bright as the Elysian Fields, it did not hurt his eyes and burn his skin. The door opened into a wide living room with floors no doubt made of marble. It sang  _ expensive. _ The windows had been cast with some kind of magic, showing a sunny, flower-filled field that reminded Wooyoung of his step-mother. Just the thought of her warmth and kindness brought fondness to his features as he gawked at the sight.

“Come here, young one.” Youngjo waved his hand, trying to coax the boy over to a hallway that seemed to never end. But thankfully they didn’t walk far, stopping at the third door before Youngjo knocked once.

“You don’t have to knock, we could smell the wine from here.” A voice came from the other side of the door.

Youngjo laughed as he opened it, Wooyoung skittering in behind him nervously. “Correction,  _ you _ can smell the wine from far away because you’ve had a taste of me before.” Inside was another small living room, comfortable couches on either side of the room with a large TV hanging on the wall. Five boys were inside, lounging on different parts of the room. “Yunho-shi,” Youngjo said to the tall man sitting on the floor. “Can you smell me?”

“No, sir!” Yunho answered proudly, saluting sweetly before the red-head on the couch kicked at his back. “A-ah! Hyung!” Yunho whined at the shorter man sitting behind him. “It’s true! I’ve never slept with—”

“ _ Quiet!”  _ The red-head shouted before realizing they were most certainly not alone. “T-thank you, Youngjo. You can head back down to your bar now.”

“Anytime.” Youngjo offered a small wave before leaving, giving Wooyoung’s shoulder a squeeze before he did so.  _ “If you ever feel like playing around with me, call me, hmm?” _

A pillow thrown from the couch barely missed Youngjo as he quickly closed the door behind him, leaving Wooyoung standing awkwardly with five different pairs of eyes on him. His throat clamped up on him, his anxiety getting the best of him. 

“Hey there.” Hongjoong smiled up at him, holding another pillow on his lap. “You’re...a son of Hades...aren’t you?” Wooyoung nodded slowly. “You are?” Hongjoong’s face lit up at the confirmation. He turned to Yunho expectantly. “Is he…?”

When Wooyoung turned back to look at the taller man named Yunho, his eyes were solid and shining gold. He was looking at him, but also not. Then with just a blink, those eyes returned to a normal honey brown before he smiled. “Y-yeah. It’s him.”

Hongjoong bounced in his seat. “U-um. My name is Hongjoong, a son of Hecate. I’m the leader of this lovely bunch here.” He gestured to the boys around him with a smile. “There are two others...but they’re not here right now.” He stood up, slowly approaching Wooyoung. “May I ask what your name is?”

“Wooyoung.” He said, feeling a bit of stage fright when so many eager looks were directed his way. But as soon as his name was spoken, the other boys repeated his name in various tones of excitement. 

Hongjoong was visibly the most eager. “Wooyoung-shi.” He said softly, testing the name out on his tongue and enjoying the way it sounded. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Me?” Wooyoung pointed to himself, a little bit worried and confused as to why these other boys were waiting for him when Wooyoung himself didn’t even know what was happening. “Are you sure it’s me?”

“Of course. Most of Yunho’s prophecies come true. And…” Hongjoong smiled. “Your energy is the same as the boy in my dream...we’ve been waiting a long time for you, Wooyoung-shi. Our family is finally complete with your arrival.”

“Family?” Wooyoung felt he was a bit foolish for repeating their words like he was a child learning their meaning for the first time. But he was so dumbfounded as to why these boys wanted him as part of them so much. He hadn’t been to the mortal plane in  _ years. _

Hongjoong smiled. “Yes,  _ family _ . A found family, if you will. Yunho here prophesied that a group of eight demigods would form, and we’d stick together until old age got the best of us. And everything is...going according to plan.”

Wooyoung stared at them all for a moment, and though he didn’t understand it, the colors of their souls were vibrant, unlike anyone living in the underworld. They all felt like a warmth Wooyoung only associated with his step-mother.

_ A found family. _

“Can I?” Wooyoung hadn’t noticed Hongjoong had gotten so close to him, arms outstretched until he finally pieced together what the older boy wanted. Now he was certain his cheeks were very red, but he nodded meekly. And then Hongjoong wrapped his arms around him in a way that Wooyoung didn’t want him to let go.

_ “Welcome home, Wooyoung.” _ Hongjoong said softly, his voice coated in sweet, sweet honey. “ _ Welcome home.” _


	2. phoeniceous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _: bright scarlet-red color_
> 
> in which mingi is gently scolded and yeosang returns from the underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all like cheesy yunho ;)

As soon as the air grew warmer around them, signaling Mingi’s return, Hongjoong jumps up from Seonghwa’s lap on their bed and stormed out (only a tad bit miffed). Seonghwa didn’t even bat an eyelash, and just continued to flick through his magazine while Hongjoong went out to meet the tall red-headed boy.

The front door closed with a quiet click, as if Mingi was hoping Hongjoong wouldn’t hear him come home. But as he rounded the corner of the foyer, his leader standing in the middle of the walkway, he let out a loud whine, frozen in his tracks like a puppy who got caught eating from a bag of kibble after dinner.

“Mingi-yah.” Hongjoong spoke in a tone of voice that wasn’t harsh, but curt. Mingi knew he was in trouble. The taller boy frowned and lowered his head. “Did you think I was joking when I asked you to be here two days ago?”

“No.” Mingi’s voice was meek, and he folded his hands nervously in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to look Hongjoong in the eyes.

“And yet you still left.” He paused, and Mingi nodded. “Without telling me.” Mingi nodded slowly once more. “And made Youngjo keep your secret.” The taller boy whimpered as he shivered just a bit. “Is he your leader?”

Mingi finally looked up to meet Hongjoong’s gaze, eyes a little watery as he shook his head violently. “N-no, Hongjoong-hyung is my leader.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? What was so important that you had to be absent during the one day I needed you to be here?” Hongjoong’s voice raised just a bit, and he realized he might have been a little bit hard. Mingi shied away from him, taking a step back and looking down again. He really didn’t like to scold Mingi, but sometimes he needed a stern talking to. “Mingi, sweet Mingi, what happened?”

As Hongjoong’s voice slowly turned to honey, Mingi looked back up, taking a deep breath and taking that one step back towards his leader. “It was mine and Woongie’s one year and six-month anniversary.” He admitted, cheeks almost as red as his hair. “

“One year and six-month anniversary.” Hongjoong repeated quietly.

“Y-yes.” Mingi nodded. “It was a good day in the lunar cycle.” He added carefully. “It might seem like a mundane date...but to Woongie, it’s extra special.”

Hongjoong heaved a light sigh; it was hard to stay mad at Mingi for very long. But he understood Mingi’s heart, understood that his love was boundless and overflowing, and that it was hard to contain sometimes. Hongjoong himself had felt that way for a brief period of time, so he understood Mingi to an extent. But Mingi’s heart was softer and more vulnerable than Hongjoong’s, and he realized it was difficult from Mingi to be away from his lover for long periods of time.

“Wooyoung has joined us.” Hongjoong said quietly then. Mingi’s face lit up.

“Is that his name?” He asked, his metaphorical tail wagging now that Hongjoong had stopped nagging at him, or so his mood seemed to say. “Wow...he’s really here? Can I meet him?”

“If you were here two days ago, you could have met him.” Hongjoong replied, but right before he sensed Mingi’s mood began to drop, he added on more quickly. “He’s sharing a room with San. Go knock quietly please, big boy.”

Mingi nodded, still a little unsure if he was in the clear again. His feet moved with uncertainty, shuffling nervously between his feet, waiting for some kind of approval that Hongjoong wasn’t really mad at him. So Hongjoong did what he knew made Mingi feel the best; he opened his arms wide, fingers beckoning the demigod forward.

His eyes lit up at the sight of his leader, and Mingi bounded over to Hongjoong and embraced him in a tight hug. With Mingi’s lineage, the son of Hephaestus, he always ran warm. Just being in his presence meant the cold would be at bay. So a warm, honeyed hug from Mingi meant enveloping an open fire without being burned. Hongjoong mewled slightly, a bit unused to it for just the moment, but he knew it made Mingi happy nonetheless. 

“I love you, hyung.” Mingi said, and he meant it with every fiber of his being. He didn’t like to make his leader upset, but sometimes his brain short-circuited whenever Hwanwoong was concerned, and Mingi was hopelessly in love. 

“I love you too, Mingi.” Hongjoong chuckled, patting the tall boy’s back until Mingi reluctantly pulled away (because hugging his family members was a favorite pastime, enjoying keeping everyone warm). Meeting Wooyoung was a bit more pertinent for the moment.

His loud footsteps echoed as he bounded down the hallway in search of their newest family member. Hongjoong sighed heavily, bending over at the waist to let out a heavy breath. Being a father of now seven children was quite exhausting.

“Gods, where is Yeosang?” Hongjoong called out to no one, not expecting an answer. But his headaches seemed to be never-ending in that moment. The door to their apartment opened, and Hongjoong cursed Mingi’s warm hug for dulling his senses for not being able to _ smell _ Yeosang from just a few feet away. 

Before he could even acknowledge the other demigod, another whirlwind of a man rushed past him, nearly blinding Hongjoong with his energy. “Oh! What soft...such a delicate floral perfume that wafts through the dull and drab of these haunted halls...the energy turns bright just by the presence of...this could no other be...the love of my life? The sweet aura of honey and blooming flowers in the spring even when the air is as crisp as Boreas himself? This feat...is only imaginable by a beautiful, tender young man to whom this once lonely man could ever be so lucky to call as my own?”

Hongjoong felt like he wanted to hurl.

“Oh!” Yeosang responded, face glowing like a bright spring day. “My dear Yunho, it is I, your love, who has returned!” His voice was gentler than Yunho’s booming tone, a softer declaration of love. “My days were so dull without the sun by my side.”

Yunho groaned dramatically in despair. “Oh, WOE!” He cried out in dismay, taking Yeosang into his arms, twirling the boy as if he was a featherweight, before setting him back on the ground. Though, he did not let go of Yeosang, and held the other demigod’s hand tenderly. “May the world crumble if there is no sunshine by my love’s side. Were you lonely, my dear?”

“Unfortunately so.” Yeosang looked up at Yunho, just a glint of sadness there that tugged painfully at Yunho’s chest. “My mother is sweeter than any ambrosia or honey...but Yunho, my love, even she is not as sweet as you.”

“MY LOVE!” Yunho wailed, pulling Yeosang into his arms. “Leaving you in pain is nothing but my worst nightmare.” He sighed painfully, resting his head on Yeosang’s shoulder gently. “Forget the past my love, and look towards the future. Dear Yeosang...your forecast shows nothing but sunshine on the horizon, even if I have to pull that traitorous sun across the sky myself.”

Yeosang whimpered and clung to Yunho tight. “Please, my love.” He begged. “Take me to the bright tomorrow! I do not wish to dwell on a dark yesterday.” He giggled slightly when Yunho lifted him up quite easily, holding him up by his thighs. Yeosang’s arms linked around Yunho’s neck as the taller of the two whisked his love towards the hallway. As they rounded the corner, their giggles only echoed louder. “Your poetry this time was the best yet, Yunho.”

“No no, Yeosangie,” Yunho dropped his dramatic, booming voice. “_ You _ were the star today. I’m sure father would love a recreation of our long-awaited reunion.”

Hongjoong nearly collapsed to the floor once he was strong enough to tune their two voices out. He groaned in disgust, having been frozen as Yunho and Yeosang carried about their sickly romantic skit. “Gods…” He felt a headache impending, and sometimes a glass of wine from Youngjo would sometimes do the trick.

But not having the energy to go downstairs to the bar with even louder noises, Hongjoong opted for a more natural remedy. He dragged his lead-filled legs back to his shared bedroom where he had left Seonghwa just a short while ago. As the door shut behind him, Hongjoong crawled back into his original spot, slipping under the covers and plopping his head right into Seonghwa’s lap.

“Did you hear that?” Hongjoong whined as one of Seonghwa’s hands came to play with his hair. “_ Gods, _ you’re lucky you didn’t have to _ witness it. _ ” He whined, closing his eyes and trying to relax in the moment. “I love them...I really do...but... _ why do I have to witness that?” _

Seonghwa just chuckled and set his book down on the bed, focusing all of his attention on his needy boyfriend. “You used to be like that.” He mused, his other hand smoothing over Hongjoong’s shoulder. “Still kind of are.”

“Am not!” Hongjoong protested weakly, but then he winced at his mistake. _ Big _ mistake. “Seongh—”

“_ My love, _ ” Seonghwa dipped down to whisper by his ear, a sly smile on his lips, “I do recall a rather _ recent _ venture that used similar wording which brought you to clima—”

_ “Park Seonghwa!” _ Hongjoong protested even louder. “Must you not use your _ ways _ to tempt me?”

Seonghwa only chuckled more, delighted by the demigod’s reactions. “You know I don’t use Charmspeak unless you specifically ask.” He mused playfully. “Doesn’t this just mean you love me so much?”

Hongjoong didn’t have a retort. Tongue battles with Seonghwa never ended in his favor, neither the speaking kind nor the..._ other _ kind. So he responded as smartly as he could, shutting his mouth and letting the feeling of Seonghwa petting and caressing him calm him back down. And it didn’t take long; Seonghwa was good at helping him relax. “I do love you.”

“I know you do.” Seonghwa sighed softly, leaning back against the pillows. Hongjoong followed, curling up against his chest now as Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the demigod. “As do I, _ my love. _”

But there was no reaction this time; Hongjoong had already fallen asleep. Sometimes he slipped into unconsciousness without warning, and it had been happening quite often lately; Wooyoung’s arrival hadn’t stopped the weird dreams from Hongjoong’s grandmother. Seonghwa was patient with him, willing to give Hongjoong whatever he needed if it lessened his burden by even a little. He could not see what Hongjoong nor Yunho did; but he trusted them with all his might. He gave his support in what ways he could.

Most often the help came in the form in keeping Hongjoong comfortably. Seonghwa caressed him in his sleep, soothed his sore muscles, and could even literally sap the stress from Hongjoong’s aura if he was focused enough. 

Despite his teasing, Hongjoong was his love. And making sure Hongjoong understood that was Seonghwa’s promise; though he had not told Hongjoong this...that promise would last until the Elysian Fields. And he knew whatever choice Hongjoong would make at those crossroads, Seonghwa was sure to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought?


End file.
